Snape's Awfully Big Adventure
by silent coyote-2
Summary: Chapter 10! Complete! Snape is asked to work at Chuckie Cheese. How long can he stand it?
1. Author Note

~Note to Readers~  
  
You may have noticed that this story is not only starting over again, but it is changing authors. I am a friend of Silent Coyote and she gave me permission to continue this story. She accidentally erased her story on her computer, so she stopped writing it for a while.  
  
While the first thirteen chapters are Silent Coyote's, I cannot pass up the opportunity to correct the grammar and anything else that I see that might be better off different. If you have never read this story, please do.  
  
If you have any suggestions or questions, don't hesitate to e-mail me. Enjoy the story and I will warn you when I start to write.  
  
PS I am not at a complete loss as to this story, as Silent Coyote did send me most of the chapters in advance. Thank you!  
  
SilentCoyote_2 


	2. Ch 1

Snape's Awfully Big Adventure  
  
1  
  
A/N: I do now own Any Harry Potter character or Chuck E. Cheese, although if I did I would be rich, living off the invention of a robotic rat doing stupid songs for a bunch of six year olds. I don't think I would like that at all. If I owned Harry Potter, I would be J.K. Rowling, and she doesn't do fanfics, I guess. I mean it would be cool if she did. I do, however own the employees at the Chuck E. Cheese, because I made them up! HAHAHAH!  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk waiting for Snape to come in. He had to discuss some issues that he had been having with the students in his potions class.  
  
Snape walked in. He was looking as angry as Dumbledore had ever seen him.  
  
"Ah, Severus do come in and sit"  
  
He sat. He was in a really bad mood today because some first years created a new explosive in his class, instead of making their potions. It was a very messy scene. He kept them behind to clean up the mess, and they missed lunch. He did too. He stayed and watched them repair and clean up everything. So he was in an especially bad mood when Harry's class came in for double potions. Neville, instead of making a sleeping potion, made a potion for boring holes into any surface. So, his cauldron was destroyed, and the potion spilled on the floor, making a huge hole in it. He repaired it quickly, but the class was still in a state of pandemonium, and it took him a good while to return class back to normal. So, by this point, he had had a bad day.  
  
"You needed to see me, Headmaster?"  
  
"Yes. Many students have been complaining about your mood. You seem more intolerable to them than before."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So I thought you should have the opportunity to appreciate children."  
  
Oh no he thought. It wasn't any sort of anger management course that muggles use. He was truly scared of what Dumbledore had set up for him.  
  
"I have arranged a job for you at this pizza chain in America called Chuck E. Cheese." Now Snape was thoroughly confused.  
  
"What is that?" Snape snarled.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "It is a place where children go to eat pizza and play muggle games, and watch a show. I'm sure that it will be explained to you when you arrive there."  
  
"How long will I have to be there?"  
  
"Until further notice"  
  
"When do I start?" He asked, with trepidation  
  
"You start on Monday, in three days time."  
  
"What is this place that I will be working?"  
  
"I told you, it was a pizza chain in America, where children go and play muggle video games and eat pizza and watch a show performed by robot animals."  
  
"How did you get all this information about this place?"  
  
"I had Arthur Weasley check it out."  
  
"I see"  
  
Of course he had that muggle loving fool check it out. Dumbledore must have been putting some effort in this crusade to make him a better teacher. Snape sat there in utter shock. He didn't know what to say, partly because he thought this was some joke, poorly constructed, of course. He had been to America once to hide from other death eaters, but there he never heard of such a place, most likely because then it was called Showbiz Pizza, but he didn't know that.  
  
"You may go, Severus."  
  
He got up and left. He could only imagine the torture that he would go through in his near future. To cap off his bad day, he had missed both lunch and dinner. He then decided to go get some food from the House elves in the kitchen. He had a virtual feast for himself from what they gave him. So he went to bed, full and tired, but yet wide-awake thinking of the horrors that would ensue. The next three days passed too quickly for his liking. And before he knew it, Severus was on his way to America by way of portkey. When he arrived, what he saw horrified him. He saw a rainbow on a building with a loveable looking rodent on it. He wondered if he was at the right place, then he realized that he was. He almost retched.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I hope you enjoy this story so far. I will try and put up one chapter a day until it is my turn to write. 


	3. Ch 2

2  
  
A/N: I do now own Any Harry Potter character or Chuck E. Cheese, although if I did I would be rich, living off the invention of a robotic rat doing stupid songs for a bunch of six year olds. I don't think I would like that at all. If I owned Harry Potter, I would be J.K. Rowling, and she doesn't do fanfics, I guess. I mean it would be cool if she did. I do, however, own the employees at the Chuck E. Cheese, because I made them up! HAHAHA!  
  
After five minutes, he slowly walked into the place. If it wasn't sickening enough on the outside, it surely was inside. There was a man in a rat costume hugging a little girl. A show, by what he had to assume were the robots Dumbledore, was talking about was going on. Muggle games that made noises and lit up were placed everywhere. There was also a stand, which held stuffed animals, and other useless muggle toys.  
  
"I can't see how this could be worse than Azkaban!" Severus mumbled to himself. A teenager, no older than eighteen came up to him, wearing a lurid purple uniform, which told him that he must work here in this dreadful place.  
  
"You must be our new employee. My name is Kyle. I'm the manager here. Who are you?" He looked at Severus quizzically. He was still wearing his robes, and had his wand in his hand.  
  
"I'm Severus." He said stiffly. "Severus Snape."  
  
"Hi Sev!" Snape cringed at being called Sev by someone much younger than him, and with no magical skills whatsoever. "You will be on clean up duty this week."  
  
He could only dread his next week. And by now he was in his own lurid purple uniform cleaning up after kids. He really hated his job. He scowled at the mess that he was forced to clean up, which contained a half eaten pizza, two wads of gum, five cokes, numerous wadded up napkins, and something he didn't want to know was. He also had to sweep up the floor, which was of course gross. He scowled while doing his job. He also turned the Rat costume green with his own brand of magic. . So far in one day, he scared five kids, just by looking at them.  
  
By 7:00 pm, he thankfully went home in the car the Dumbledore conveniently provided for him. It was bewitched to get him to his house, as he didn't know how to drive a car or where he would live. When they got to the house, he sighed a sigh of relief. It looked habitable. It looked like his dungeon. It looked Medieval. He liked that. He had all night to regroup for tomorrow. What would he have for dinner? He decided to have some Chinese food. He knew what that was and he actually liked it. When he went to pick it up, it took him five minutes to figure out how much he owed the guy. Snarling at his Dollar Bills, the take out guy just gave it to him on the house.  
  
So, He went home, ate his Chinese, and watched Hannibal. After watching it, he slept with his wand clenched in his hand. Surely muggles don't really act that way? Do they really eat brains right out of the skull? (AN: Sorry if I ruined Hannibal for you. Well, that's the only part I will mention.)  
  
That night he had a dream that Dumbledore came up to him while working and told him that they found a new potions professor and that they didn't need him anymore. Then Kyle, the manager told him to keep cleaning. He woke up screaming in horror. 


	4. Ch 3

A/N: I do now own Any Harry Potter character or Chuck E. Cheese, although if I did I would be rich, living off the invention of a robotic rat doing stupid songs for a bunch of six year olds. I don't think I would like that at all. If I owned Harry Potter, I would be J.K. Rowling, and she doesn't do fanfics, I guess. I mean it would be cool if she did. I do, however own the employees at the Chuck E. Cheese, because I made them up! HAHAHAH!  
  
The first week of his employment at Chuck E. Cheese went like this: he cleaned up the most disgusting things imaginable, and hated his job, and had no idea of how it could get any worse. On Friday of his first week he had a conversation with a little boy named Zander, who kept staring at him with great interest.  
  
"Yes?" Severus said, getting impatient with this boy.  
  
"Hi. My name is Zander. I'm this many years old" He held up his hands to show that he was six.  
  
"My friend Joey thinks that you are scary. Are you a clown?"  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and said, "No I am not a clown."  
  
"Oh. Joey is afraid of clowns."  
  
"I watched Dracula last night, even when my mommy didn't want me to."  
  
"Well, good for you."  
  
"You look like Dracula. Do you drink others peoples blood?  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My mommy has a rash on-"  
  
Before he could say any more, a woman sprinted for her boy. She grabbed him and stared at Severus for a minute, with her boy clutched to her. She then said to him:  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TALK TO STRANGERS! ESPECIALLY ONES LIKE THAT! THEY COULD BE WITH THE OCCULT!" He smirked. Him with the occult? Muggles are so small-minded. Watching the whole situation unfold, Kyle, his boss comes up to him.  
  
"Hey Sev, I couldn't help but notice that you're scaring our customers away."  
  
"I noticed"  
  
"Well, I think on Monday you should do mascot duty. We got the rat costume back. How it turned green is beyond me."  
  
"Yes, it is a wonder" Severus knew why it turned green, but he didn't dare tell him that he had done it.  
  
"Whatever the case, I think it would be best for you to connect with the kids through another means..........where they can't see your face." He mumbled the last part. "Wonderful" Snape thought. Although, he was also scaring first years with a glance, so what could he expect? He did his job for the rest of the day, and then he went home. After dinner he relaxed by watching a documentary on HBO called "Southern Comfort," which was about what Severus thought was a man, because she looked like one. This woman who looked like a man took testosterone and by all outer appearances was a man. Then we find out that this woman had surgery enhance her manlihood(?). As it turns out, she is dying of ovarian cancer. He couldn't quite understand it. It was way too bizarre for him. So, after that he went to bed.  
  
"I've been stripped of my dignity as a wizard and am now forced to dress up as a rat. Who would think? If only James Potter could see me now" He said sarcastically. Well, he thought, I have the weekend to myself........  
  
  
  
AN: I actually saw a Documentary called Southern Comfort on HBO and it was on the same instances as that. I can't say that I hated it or enjoyed it, but it's a topic starter for sure. 


	5. Ch 4

4  
  
A/N: I do now own Any Harry Potter character or Chuck E. Cheese, although if I did I would be rich, living off the invention of a robotic rat doing stupid songs for a bunch of six year olds. I don't think I would like that at all. If I owned Harry Potter, I would be J.K. Rowling, and she doesn't do fanfics, I guess. I mean it would be cool if she did. I do, however own the employees at the Chuck E. Cheese, because I made them up! HAHAHAH!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Poor Snape. The weekend seemed to melt away. He stayed at his house and relaxed, and he decided he wouldn't watch the television. He noticed that he had a computer, but he broke that when he got a little short with that. He cursed it and blew it up into pieces. On Sunday night, he had a nice dream. He was teaching the Gryffindors potions. When he woke up, he wondered why he felt so bad. Then he remembered he was on rat duty. The thought of interacting with children made him shudder. Traffic that morning was horrible. He barely moved five feet in twenty minutes of his time in traffic. By the time he got to work, he was late.  
  
"Hey, Sev you're late buddy!" Kyle said. Snape was in no mood to be called "Sev", or "buddy", but he knew if he hexed Kyle or anything, he could very well be screwed and out of two jobs.  
  
"Traffic was bad" Snape said  
  
"Oh well that's okay! Ready to suit up?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Of course, how could he forget? He was now dressing like a rodent to help him tolerate children better.  
  
"Well, you're going to be our mascot!" Kyle said brightly. If the way he said it didn't make him sick, the look of pure excitement on his face was enough.  
  
"Of course," Snape said pining, for last night's dream to be a reality. "I suppose I'm ready."  
  
"Hey, uh by the way, Sev, where are you from?" Snape was in no mood to converse with an 18 year old kid about where he lives.  
  
"London, England." Everyone is from London, right?  
  
"Man that's so cool! My uncle has been there before. He said it rained a lot. I wish I could go there!"  
  
And with that, Severus left to get ready, only because Kyle's enthusiasm was really getting to him.  
  
The rat costume was nothing short of ugly. It's lurid colors and the rats stupid smile made him seriously consider apparating back to London, but he knew the consequences of running from his problems, so he put that stupidly happy rodent suit on, and heaved a sigh of relief. At least no one would know it was him. He went out to face the world, not as Severus Snape, but Cool Chuck: the exterminator's worst nightmare. His job was to entertain/scare little children before and after the muggle robot show. He took another deep breath and he opened the door. Kids flocked to him. He wanted to run, but he didn't. All of them squeezed him tight. He caught sight of Kyle, who motioned him to hug them back. When he patted a boy on the head, Kyle looked thrilled. He gave Snape the thumbs- up. Severus rolled his eyes as he was getting squeezed by a bunch of six year olds( yes, everyone in my fic is SIX!). That afternoon, while he was just about to go off for the show to start, he saw the most peculiar thing. A teenage girl, with braces, and the frizziest hair he had ever seen ran into the place, and with great relish and excitement ran over to the Whack the Alligator game, knocked the girl over who was playing it, and began to frantically hit it, regardless to whether there was an alligator to hit or not. The girl who was playing the game before this teenager took over, ran to her mom, crying, and they left. By that point, the girl had sprinted to the Pinball machine, and began to bang on the sides of it, attempting to play the game.  
  
This child is possessed, Snape thought. He decided to go before this girl noticed him, but it was too late. Before he could get away, this girl sprinted over to him and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"HI LARRY! HOW WAS YOUR WEEKEND?" He gave her a thumbs up like Kyle did, only because that stupid rat costume was smiling just like he did. The girl frowned.  
  
"YOU AREN'T LARRY! WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
"I'm-I'm new."  
  
"Ooh hi! I'm LYDIA!!! I COME HERE EVERYDAY AFTER SCHOOL!"  
  
And with that, Snape began to long about his job without Lydia there.  
  
A/N: I have no clue what the rat for Chuck. E. Cheese is named. So I just assumed it was Cool Chuck, although if anyone could correct me, go ahead, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW SC-2 AN- I am so sorry I haven't updated everyday as I said I would try to do. * Walks away shamefully* 


	6. Ch 5

5  
  
A/N: I do now own Any Harry Potter character or Chuck E. Cheese, although if I did I would be rich, living off the invention of a robotic rat doing stupid songs for a bunch of six year olds. I don't think I would like that at all. If I owned Harry Potter, I would be J.K. Rowling, and she doesn't do fanfics, I guess. I mean it would be cool if she did. I do, however own the employees at the Chuck E. Cheese, because I made them up! HAHAHAH!  
  
  
  
Lydia was a fixture at the place from now on, and she never left Snape's side. Maybe it was because he was English, maybe it was because of her fascination with rodents, or possibly it could be the fact that she never saw his face before. Either way, he could still scare little children without staring at them or speaking dangerously quietly to them or prowling around them, making them nervous. Even when he dressed up as the rat, he scared the kids. He learned much about Lydia, although, much of what he learned was volunteered by her. When she was little, her parents divorced, and then she was struck by lightening, after winning a battle of Leukemia. When she was eight, she was in a car accident, in which she broke all of her limbs, and while in the hospital, her Leukemia came out of remission, and when during one of her operations on one of the complications from the car Accident, they removed her appendix by mistake. Then when she was 11, while watching a boat race with her father, she leaned over and then she fell into the river and was carried upstream for five miles before anyone could catch her. Later that year, she got trapped in her mom's apartment complex while it was on fire. To make up for it, she took her daughter to an amusement park. She always wanted to ride the roller coaster. She finally got to, but when it was in the midst of going upside down, it stopped, and she was stuck there for five hours.  
  
Professor Trelawney couldn't predict misfortunes like the ones that have happened to this girl, he thought.  
  
"Why do you still come here? I don't see many people here your age"  
  
"It's the only place where I don't get injured badly. Plus the games are super keen!"  
  
"I see" Snape said. Super keen? What kind of language is that?  
  
"I als- OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH PINBALL!" and with that, she left. Although her story was kind of sad, he was glad to have a moment to himself, he retired to the back room, where he first caught glimpse of himself as a rat. Needless to say, he wasn't pleased with it. Not his choice of wardrobe at all. And with that, he threw up. Luckily, he removed the rat head just in time. Then, Lydia came in.  
  
"What are- OH MY GOD! WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?! I HAVE MASE! BACK OFF!"  
  
"It's AAARRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!?!?!" Lydia had just sprayed Snape with her pepper spray she always had in her pocket.  
  
"Oh is that you? I thought you were a murderer or something. Sorry."  
  
"Why do you carry that with you?" He managed to get out through the burning pain stinging his face and eyes.  
  
"I got mugged last week and have been carrying it with me since."  
  
  
  
Kyle found Severus in pain in the back room and thankfully let him have the rest of the day off. Kyle also offered to drive him home, but he adamantly refused, and got in his 1990 black Volvo station wagon and was off. If he didn't know any better, some of Lydia's bad luck was rubbing onto him. He iced his face, and then watched the Anna Nicole show, and had to Ice it some more. Apparently, he didn't like her. By this point he was starving, so he decided to have some Mexican. Little did he know that it was full of Jalapenos. Severus was really missing Hogwarts by now. He was even beginning to miss the Gryffindors. Even Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
AN- REVIW!!!!! 


	7. Ch 6

6  
  
A/N: I do now own Any Harry Potter character or Chuck E. Cheese, although if I did I would be rich, living off the invention of a robotic rat doing stupid songs for a bunch of six year olds. I don't think I would like that at all. If I owned Harry Potter, I would be J.K. Rowling, and she doesn't do fanfics, I guess. I mean it would be cool if she did. I do, however own the employees at the Chuck E. Cheese, because I made them up! HAHAHAH!  
  
  
  
Since the pepper spray incident, Severus was put on Hand Stamping duty at the front, which consisted of stamping the little kids hands, which allowed them to have joyous fun and pizza. Never was there such a torture for him. He was so close to the front door. He could escape if he wanted, but he couldn't, because he had to do this for Dumbledore. He wished he wasn't so loyal the whole time. The next day, he was put back on mascot duty since he scared some four year old from coming in, actually, it was a classroom full of them. One look at him, and all their laughing and playing stopped. They all stared at him, and then a second later, began to cry. That is when Kyle decided to put him back on Mascot duty. Sadly, the afternoon, he went back to his mascot post, Lydia came crashing in, with someone who had to be twice her size. They looked almost identical, although. Sensing danger, Severus made a dive for the door, but it was too late, like always. Lydia had spotted him, and had dragged him over so he could meet her mother. It was too bad too. He was actually almost beginning to enjoy his work there, at least compared to the chaos that Lydia seemed to bring with her.  
  
"COME ON! I WANT YOU TO MEET MY MOM!" Lydia said to Snape.  
  
"Your mother isn't single is she?"  
  
"How did you know? She hasn't had a date since she broke up with daddy." And for good reason too. She was much taller than Snape was, and he was reminded of Crabbe and Goyle, since she had a trollish quality to her as well. Her hair was frizzy just like Lydia's.  
  
"Hi! I'm Amber! I'm Lydia's mom!" She looked like a crazy person when she talked. Her eyes took a manic look to them, like a crazed hit man about to pounce. He was apprehensive about talking to her, but the look on Lydia's face urged him to.  
  
"Uh hi. I'm Severus I-"  
  
"SEVERUS!?!?! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT? WHERE ARE YOU FROM?" She boomed. He didn't think he had ever met such an imposing character before then, although some people have come close in his book. He was at a temporary loss for words.  
  
"DON'T YOU TALK?! TAKE OFF YOUR RAT HEAD!"  
  
"MOOOOM! IT"S CHUCK E. CHEESE! HE IS A MOUSE NOT A RAT!"  
  
"A RODENT IS A RODENT, LYDIA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO TAKE YOUR RAT HEAD OFF!"  
  
And with that he did. Sadly, Snape received the same reaction that he had from Lydia.  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK LIKE THE LIVING DEAD! GET SOME FAT ON YOU BOY! AND GET A TAN! YOU LOOK LIKE A MURDERER! HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T PREYING ON MY DAUGHTER!?!?!"  
  
"I can assure you ma'am that I- ARRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH GOD IN HEAVEN NOT AGAIN!" Severus had just got sprayed in the face with pepper spray, while Lydia and her mom took a run for it("You are never to come here Lydia! Do you understand me? He could by trying to kidnap you!")  
  
Kyle flew over to him, and asked him if he wanted take the rest of the day off.  
  
"OF COURSE YOU TWIT! MY FACE IS BURNING!"  
  
"Are you sure that you can see?"  
  
"I'M POSITIVE!"  
  
Enraged, he left, but not without making at least a dozen kids cry in the midst of their show. It turned into real pandemonium.  
  
That night, nursing another burned face, Dumbledore came to see how his progress was coming along, after asking about the burn on his face from the wrath of Lydia and mom.  
  
"They think I will either kill their children or that I will force them in to the occult. I don't see how this is working."  
  
"Maybe I should give you some more time, to warm up to them. Bless them, Severus, they're just children! They don't know any better!"  
  
"I'll take that into account, Headmaster." Snape said reluctantly. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"You'll learn from this, I know you will."  
  
I seriously doubt that, Snape thought.  
  
The dark mark on his arm, for the first time in a while, began to become clearer.  
  
  
  
SC-2 note- Originally she thanked me (macdeniken) for the idea of meeting Lydia's mom. I had no idea I gave her that idea, but sure, why not? I did help her "research" Chuckie Cheese and influence some of the ideas, but this is Silent Coyote's way of telling it. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and please continue. 


	8. Ch 7

7  
  
A/N: I do now own Any Harry Potter character or Chuck E. Cheese, although if I did I would be rich, living off the invention of a robotic rat doing stupid songs for a bunch of six year olds. I don't think I would like that at all. If I owned Harry Potter, I would be J.K. Rowling, and she doesn't do fanfics, I guess. I mean it would be cool if she did. I do, however own the employees at the Chuck E. Cheese, because I made them up! HAHAHAH!  
  
  
  
After yet another pepper spray incident, Snape didn't know if he was ready for another day of work at the Chuck E. Cheese. But he decided to take what Dumbledore had to say to heart. For the first time, he felt motivated to do a good job and he wanted, yes he WANTED to connect with these kids. Despite the state of Traffic outside, he seemed downright optimistic. Nothing could bog him down today. He saw things in a new light. When he got to his job, he greeted Kyle with a grin. He was amazed. Snape actually got into character for his job today. He burst out of the door, and a dozen kids flocked to him. They all hugged him, and he actually hugged them back. He was actually enjoying his job. He crouched on the ground to talk to one of the kids.  
  
"Hi! What's your name?"  
  
"Jennifer!"  
  
"Hi Jennifer! How old are you?"  
  
"I'm four!"  
  
"Wanna dance with me Jennifer?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
And with that, Snape picked the little girl and began to dance with her. He spun around and danced with her. The look on her face was well worth the effort, he thought. Too bad I never had children, Snape thought. Jennifer began to giggle, she was having so much fun, but soon her giggling stopped. Snape put her down, to see what the matter was.  
  
"Hey, Jennifer, what's wrong?" She didn't look good, she looked like she would throw up soon and soon enough she did. . . on Snape. Whatever compassion he felt for those kids vanished in an instant.  
  
"JESUS!! LOOK AT MY SUIT!" Snape bellowed. Jennifer began to cry. And then he saw- Harry Potter?  
  
"Potter!?!?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Professor? What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's none of your business. How did you get here?"  
  
"I accidentally grabbed the portkey," he said holding up a book, and trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
"100 points from Gryffindor! And don't you ever come back here! Help me modify these peoples memories though." After all memories had been modified and Harry was back at school.  
  
Kyle by now put Snape back on hand stamping duty. He now began to hate his job. He longingly looked outside. He really wished he could leave. And after a long day, he did. For dinner, he decided on getting some pizza. He didn't know what he wanted as a topping. He had never had Pineapple before, so he decided to try that. When he got to the pizza place, he got out of his car, and two young women approached him.  
  
"Professor Snape? What are you doing here?" he was confused, he didn't know who these people were, but they knew him.  
  
"We were in Hufflepuff. Remember us? We graduated two years ago!  
  
"Oh of course. How are you?" Snape didn't remember them.  
  
"We're doing great! We're visiting my American cousin!"  
  
"Oh I see. Well, have fu-"  
  
"Actually, she wanted to tell you about how much she hated you and your class, and how she cried everyday after your class," one of the girls said sternly.  
  
"Yeah, you really made me hate potions. Why are you so mean?" the girl said, fighting back tears.  
  
"It's just my nature I guess" Snape said. "I really must go." And with that he got his pizza, went home, watched South Park, and noticed that the dark mark on his arm was getting clearer. He then went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN- Sorry about the lack of updates . . . I have been very busy this weekend. Please review! 


	9. Ch 8

8  
  
A/N: I do now own Any Harry Potter character or Chuck E. Cheese, although if I did I would be rich, living off the invention of a robotic rat doing stupid songs for a bunch of six year olds. I don't think I would like that at all. If I owned Harry Potter, I would be J.K. Rowling, and she doesn't do fanfics, I guess. I mean it would be cool if she did. I do, however own the employees at the Chuck E. Cheese, because I made them up! HAHAHAH!  
  
  
  
For weeks now, Severus had been seeing the dark mark on his arm get clearer and clearer. He would have been getting worried, but since he was that miserable, he would have gladly let Voldemort take him if he were to kill him. He had the rat costume back, and was put in it. He was again, miserable. At that moment, he was thinking about apparating off to Hogsmeade then he heard a popping noise behind him like someone had done what he wished he could have. He turned around and it was Voldemort. His red eyes, his pale skin, slits for nostrils, and his black robes brought everyone to a halt. He heard numerous popping noises, indicating that the death eaters were there too. Everyone screamed and panic was thick in the air. Snape took off his costume, and he was wearing his robes.  
  
"Severus. How nice to see you. Why oh why haven't you been coming to our meetings? You know what happens to those who don't obey me." Voldemort asked.  
  
"Oh yes, you FAT HEADED HALF DEAD BIGOT!" Snape responded. The death eaters went silent with shock, so did everyone else. Snape was literally making a death wish.  
  
"What did you call me? I think you have been in the muggle world for too long, Severus, maybe I should take you out of it and the wizarding world for you."  
  
"Would you do that for me?" Snape said, his eyes getting wide. Lucius lunged for him, but was stopped by Voldemort.  
  
"Please, Lucius, I want to see what is left of him. I want to see what Dumbledore has reduced him to."  
  
"But , My Lord, he just in-"  
  
"Silence, Lucius. Do not disobey me as well, or you shall join him later."  
  
"Look around you, Voldemort. Do you really think I want to be here?"  
  
He looked around. The smug smile on his face soon turned to panic.  
  
"Get me out of here! NOW!!!! Must- get- away- from- the- cute-ness! Cu-ddly- mouse- killing-me- all-things-good- and- muggle- killing- me!" He said hoarsely. He looked over to the Chuck E.Cheese robot show, those stupid vacant farm mammals, singing happy songs about safety pins and rainbows, covering old 80's hits, destroying the good songs that they once were, and then, "GAAAAA!"  
  
He had died.  
  
The whole place exploded with a bright light, and when it was gone, so was Voldemort. He had exploded. Such cuteness in one place. He couldn't take it. There were Voldemort guts everywhere. The death eaters were shocked. Snape was devastated. The one and only thing he wanted at that time was to leave, no matter how he had to do it, and now it seemed like he would be spending his whole life there.  
  
"DAMMIT! HE DIDN'T KILL ME!"  
  
"What are you saying?" Lucius said  
  
"I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BE HERE ANY LONGER! I WAS HOPING HE WOULD KILL ME! AND NOW THAT HE HASN'T I'LL BE STUCK HERE FOREVER! I NEVER GET ANY OF THE LUCK! I LIVED!" Severus roared.  
  
"What happened here?" A group of wizards from the ministry of magic had apparated to the scene.  
  
"The dark Lord was killed" Snape said.  
  
"Who did this?" All the death eaters pointed towards him.  
  
"I- I can't believe it, Severus, you defeated you-know- who! You have saved us! He's gone! I'm going to contact the Daily Prophet."  
  
"Oh no please don't! I don't want them to know where I have been."  
  
"Severus I think that it's my job. You will be a bigger name than Harry Potter!" Well, if it got him out of here, why not?  
  
"Of course." he said as the death eaters were escorted back to the Wizarding world. 


	10. Ch 9

9  
  
A/N: I do now own Any Harry Potter character or Chuck E. Cheese, although if I did I would be rich, living off the invention of a robotic rat doing stupid songs for a bunch of six year olds. I don't think I would like that at all. If I owned Harry Potter, I would be J.K. Rowling, and she doesn't do fanfics, I guess. I mean it would be cool if she did. I do, however own the employees at the Chuck E. Cheese, because I made them up! HAHAHAH!  
"DON"T GO!" Kyle cried. He gave Severus a bear hug. "I'll never ever forget- " Right then, his memory had been modified.  
When Severus got back to Hogsmeade, he broke down and cried with happiness. He never thought he could be so happy in his life. He was finally home. In Honeydukes, where everyone was, he hugged the first person he saw, he was that happy. They then made their way to Hogwarts, where they would tell Dumbledore of the great news. He would have been cocky about it, but he wasn't about to take chances. Dumbledore might make him work as a janitor or something, to help him learn humility. No, Snape thought. I don't think I will blow my chances of staying in the wizarding world. Not now. When they got to Hogwarts, another wave of happiness took Severus into a whirl of gratitude, and then he started to cry again, he was so happy........again. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them, looking desperate.  
  
"Severus, are the rumors true? Is he gone?" She asked, looking very anxious.  
  
"Yes, Minerva, they are true. The Dark Lord is gone. He was killed. But I don't understand why he was." he said.  
  
"Dumbledore is waiting for you in his office." They walked up to his office, no one in class. The halls were filled with the buzzing of voices of the students, anxiously wondering if Voldemort was really gone. The halls were filled with students, yearning to know if the rumors were true. It was like nothing else he had ever seen, because the teachers too were outside their classes, conversing with other students and teachers. But seeing the students again, Severus started to cry with happiness again. He had a lot kept inside him for those past weeks, and crying helped him get his feelings out. He didn't care who saw him. They didn't have to go there, and serve little children Pizza, and Dress like a rodent and get barfed on and have an over excitable boss half his age! It was a punishment worse than Azkaban. They didn't need dementors to suck the happiness out of a person at Chuck E. Cheese. They had robot animal shows and poorly redone 80's songs about a dancing rat and his fascination with safety pins.(It's true).  
  
They finally reached his office, but not without Snape hugging the students, even the Gryffindors. Yes, this ordeal did make him appreciate his students. He even apologized to Neville who soon after fainted in shock. When they reached Dumbledore's office with many Daily Prophet reporters at the entrance, it was like they were put in a storm. Reporters were shouting at him, asking questions. They (he and the ministry of magic employee) had a hard time getting through the crowd, but they finally made it (the password was "gumdrop") It was like a dream. Snape never thought he would see Dumbledore's office ever again, but, then again, he never thought he'd see Hogwarts or any of the wizarding world again. In his office, Dumbledore was talking to the minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Snape waited patiently for them. He was so happy to be home, that nothing could break his spirit. He was finally De- Snaped. He was a grateful and modest person who was happy to be where he was. He was actually looking forward to teaching potions again. He didn't care about the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. As long as he could teach and never go back to the muggle world, he would be happy. 


	11. Ch 10

10  
  
A/N: I do now own Any Harry Potter character or Chuck E. Cheese, although if I did I would be rich, living off the invention of a robotic rat doing stupid songs for a bunch of six year olds. I don't think I would like that at all. If I owned Harry Potter, I would be J.K. Rowling, and she doesn't do fanfics, I guess. I mean it would be cool if she did. I do, however own the employees at the Chuck E. Cheese, because I made them up! HAHAHAH!  
When Dumbledore and Fudge stopped talking, he smiled at Severus and said, "Severus, It seems that you have learned how to connect with children and you defeated Lord Voldemort. I extend my deepest and most heartfelt gratitude to you for what you have done." Snape didn't need his thanks, really. It was thanks enough that he was back. McGonagall was weeping with happiness, too, but not for the reasons that Snape cried earlier  
  
"Minerva, if you would, bring Mr. Potter to my office," Dumbledore requested. She looked a bit confused.  
  
"Of course Dumbledore. I'll see to it at once" She said and she left. Dumbledore smiled at Snape.  
  
"I assume that the whole wizarding world now knows of the defeat of Voldemort. But please, tell me, how did you do it?"  
  
"Well, sir, he apparated to where I worked, (he didn't want to utter the words Chuck E and Cheese in that order ever again) and he looked around, and then, he exploded."  
  
Dumbledore furrowed his brow, deep in thought, and then he said, " I think that perhaps since Voldemort was so evil, that when he entered an environment such as the one where you worked, full of fun and children and so on, that he couldn't take it psycologically, and I suppose when he took all of this in, that is when he exploded."  
  
Severus thought about this. It did seem to make sense. McGonagall had come back with a very confused looking Harry Potter. He stared at Snape, with a look of even more confusion.  
  
"Ahh, yes, Harry, I have a task for you." Professor Dumbledore said. Both Snape and Harry were thoroughly confused. "As professor Snape has assisted in the downfall of Voldemort, many death eaters which are in hiding would pose a threat on his life for betraying and subsequently killing their master. Now as this story is big news and so on, would you , Harry, please help us all out by saying that you were the one to bring upon his down fall?" "I-I- yes sir, but how will this save Professor Snape?" Neither Harry nor Severus could imagine a more awkward situation for the both of them.  
  
Dumbledore kindly said, "Well, Harry, there are certain things that I have set to keep you safe from Voldemort or his Death Eaters. Professor Snape, as a former death eater, could be easily accessible which would lead to terrible things. Now I know that you don't see eye to eye with him, and I do thank you for helping him and me out. Now I have some work to sort out. You are dismissed."  
  
"Headmaster, what of the death eaters who witnessed his death?" Snape asked.  
  
"Their memories have been modified for yours and Harry's safety. You may go, I have some business to attend to, what, with the news reporters and Cornelius Fudge and all."  
  
Harry and Professor Snape walked out of Dumbledore's office, at a loss for words. Snape didn't care that Voldemort was dead, and he didn't care that Harry Potter was getting his fame. He just didn't have that pride that he used to. This experience degraded him and showed him a new level of humility and shame. You could say, that even though this experience was torture for him, he turned out the better for it.  
  
"Potter,.........um, thanks," Snape mumbled. Harry couldn't believe that Snape had used the word thanks directed towards anyone, let alone him. He was in shock for sure.  
  
"Thanks to you too," Harry responded. Wondering if he should, Harry stuck his hand out for Snape to shake. They were both on the same side, maybe they should at least be civil to each other. Severus took his hand and shook it. They both went down to the great hall to dinner.  
  
"And Potter, don't tell anyone about...........anything regarding this or what you saw when you saw me at that place I was forced to work at."  
  
"Ok, Professor"  
  
"Good"  
  
And with that, they had arrived at the great hall, and they ate until they were full, and they all went to sleep, with a lot less to worry about than the night before.  
THE END!  
P.S. Don't even dream that this is the end of the ride! I have MUCH more in store for Sevvie! Just wait and see!  
WATCH OUT FOR PART 2! 


End file.
